


Steal my kisses from you

by Lesserknownhero



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Brock is a jerk, Bucky Is a Good Bro, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Steve Rogers, Minor Violence, Modern Bucky Barnes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve steals things, friends teasing friends, lots of swearing, meet cute, minor mention of alcohol, past peggy/brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Steve does a B&E to help a friend and finds more than he bargained for.Bucky just wants a nap and gets a whole lot more when his dorm is broken into.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Steal my kisses from you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is crap. Couldn't think of anything else.  
> I don't own the characters.  
> Bingo prompt: fake dating

Steve hustled up the dark sidewalk and shook his head at himself and the ridiculous situations he got himself into. Angie was waiting for him outside Sutton Hall, an oversized hoodie obscuring her from her softly curled brown hair down to nearly her knees. She gave an enthusiastic little wave as he approached and Steve just as enthusiastically gestured for her to cut it out.

It was a quarter past seven in the evening and they were on the opposite side of campus from their own apartment.

“Heya Rogers,” Angie said in her upbeat voice. 

“Will you keep it down, Martinelli?” Steve teased, “We’re trying to be covert here.”

“So serious,” She teased back, “But I get your point. What’s the plan, Cap?”

Steve rolled his eyes at the familiar nickname. Sometime during his freshman year, his tendency to plan and over plan everything combined with his ability to win at Risk while completely smashed earned him the title of Captain Rogers or more commonly Cap for short.

“We’ll keep it simple,” he told his friend while watching the entrance to the all-male dorm, “I’ll slip into the building and head to Brock’s dorm room. From there I’ll let myself in, snag Peggy’s stuff, and then let myself out. Your job is look-out. Call me if you spot Brock returning and I’ll come back down right away.”

Angie chewed her thumbnail.

“You sure I shouldn’t come up with you? Brock’s huge jerk. I don’t like leaving you to face him alone.”

“I won’t be facing him, Ange,” Steve said, “I’ll be fine. Just call me if you spot him and I’ll be gone before he can do anything. Besides, he’s worse with women apparently, going by this shit he’s pulling with Peggy and I don’t want you to face him either.”

“I told her not to date him,” Angie said.

“I did too but you know Pegs, she makes her own decisions,” Steve said, “Besides, there was no way she could’ve known he’d take the breakup so badly and steal her stuff.”

“True,” Angie said.

“Alright, well his class is out in about 45 minutes so if we’re getting her shit back it’s now or never.” 

Angie did a little wiggle with her head and shoulders as she weighed the pros and cons then nodded. 

“All right,” she agreed, “Let’s do this.”

Steve nodded and gave her bicep a squeeze then jogged up the steps. There was a buzzer panel beside the door handle and he randomly pressed a button. 

“Nnn-h’llo?” A rough sounding voice asked.

“Hey, I locked myself out,” Steve lied, using his best bro voice, “Can you buzz me in?”

The guy on the other end of the intercom chuckled, “Been there, man. I got you.”

The door buzzed and Steve shot Angie a quick grin then slipped inside the building. 

Steve did his best to jog up the stairs but his asthma protested that pretty quickly so he settled for speed walking up the flights of stairs then down the hall to Brock’s dorm. As he scanned the beige doors looking for #428 he fished in his pocket for his lock pick kit. 

He had originally bought the kit after locking himself out of the apartment he shared with his mom one too many times. Locksmiths were expensive as hell and they were already having to scrape by on his mom’s nurse salary and his meager art commissions. Then it became a sort of party trick, and now it was for a legit B & E. Steve shook his head again. 

The room he was looking for was at the end of the hall right across from an exit door. Double-checking the hall behind him for witnesses and finding none, Steve knelt down so he was eye-level with the doorknob and got to work.

*****

Bucky was just trying to sleep. He had finally turned in his physics mid-term and his brain felt like oatmeal. He didn’t have any more classes for the rest of the week and a three-hour nap before a bar crawl with Clint and Nat sounded like bliss. 

He had arrived home at seven and let out a deep sigh of relief that his meathead asshole roommate wasn’t home. Bucky had been rooming in Shield Hall but then some idiot freshman started a fire and everyone had been relocated. There were no singles left in the other dorms and he didn’t make enough working part-time at a mechanic shop to get his own apartment so he was living in Sutton with Brock Rumlow. 

The guy was a full-grown bully and possibly a steroid junkie. He lived in the gym, had more aggression than common sense, and loved to run his mouth. Bucky usually tried to just avoid the guy but wasn’t always successful. 

Fortunately, Brock had evening classes on Thursdays and that left Bucky with plenty of alone time which he planned on using to pass out. 

Kicking off his shoes and jeans, Bucky flopped face down onto his bed in his t-shirt and boxers then fell fast asleep. 

Twenty-two minutes later, a scratching noise at the door woke him right back up.

“What the hell?” Bucky muttered, “why?”

He craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the door. 

There was a small click and then the door crept open slowly letting in harsh fluorescent light from the hall. 

“C’mon,” Bucky whined. 

“What?” 

Bucky flopped onto his back then sat up abruptly. The deep voice at the door didn’t belong to Brock or to their laid-back but built like a brick shithouse RA, Thor. 

“Who are you?” Bucky demanded.

A short, slender man slipped into the room and flicked on the light. 

“You dick!” Bucky yelled, using his prosthetic arm to cover his eyes.

“You are you?!” the hot deep voice demanded.

“Excuse me? I  _ live here _ .” Bucky snapped.

Bucky lowered his arm and took his first good look at the intruder. 

The first thing he noticed was that the guy was tiny standing at about five foot four and maybe a hundred pounds. 

The second thing was that he was  _ gorgeous _ . Blue eyes stared at him from behind dorky black-framed glasses, his hair was blonde and shaved close on the sides though it was left a bit longer on top. He had a strong jaw, long slender fingers liberally splattered in paint, and straight white teeth. 

Bucky rubbed his eyes with his palms and tried to focus. Cute or not, tiny was not supposed to be in his room, interrupting his nap. 

“You live here?” Steve asked, “I-I didn’t know Brock had a roommate.”

Bucky groaned. Just his luck the cute twink was one of Brock’s friends.

“I just moved in last week, after the Shield fire,” Bucky said, “Your friend isn’t here by the way. He’s at class.”

“Brock’s not my friend.”

Bucky stared waiting for more information but instead of saying anything else, cute twink started rifling through Brock’s shit. 

“Hey,” Bucky asked, “What’re you doing?”

He supposed he should be putting up a bigger fuss but he really didn’t care about Brock’s shit. He just didn’t want to get blamed when stuff showed up missing. 

“Just grabbing some stuff that doesn’t belong to him,” Steve said. 

Bucky got out of bed and crowded Steve against Brock’s dresser. “You’re gonna need to give me a little more information, Pal,” Bucky said, “Or I’ll toss you outta here on your ass.”

******

  
  


Steve let his eyes roam over the tall, imposing, hottie for a moment before realizing that he could be in serious trouble. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve prepared to talk his way out of an ass-kicking. 

“My name is Steve,” he said, “My friend Peggy broke up with your roommate last week, and he’s being a complete psycho about it. Calling her all the time and refusing to return her stuff.”

Bucky stepped back and let Steve go back to rifling through Brock’s stuff even starting to look too. 

“So she’s freaked out,” Steve continued, “And I offered to come to get her things for her. Only I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Bucky found a red cashmere scarf and passed it over to Steve who added it to his pile. 

“Sorry by the way,” Steve said, “I didn’t want to drag anyone else into this. I’ll give you twenty bucks if you don’t call the cops. I swear I’m just here to grab this stuff and bail.I’m not usually a criminal or an asshole.”

“S’alright,” Bucky said with a smile, “He’s a bastard. I’d move out if I could afford to. Bucky Barnes”

Bucky held out his hand and after a moment’s hesitation, Steve shook it. 

“Steve Rogers.”

Steve shot Bucky a smile then bent down to gather up all of Peggy’s things. From the corner of his eye, it looked like Bucky was checking him out but Steve shrugged it off as a wonky angle. 

Straightening up he tried to think of something to say. Bucky was good looking and not a jerk like Brock but that didn’t mean he was into Steve. Sighing, Steve resigned himself to not seeing Bucky again but then his phone rang. 

“Time to bail, Cap,” Angie said as soon as Steve answered. 

“What?” Steve asked, “Did you see Brock?”

“Yeah, he just let himself into the building!”

“Shit!”

Steve hung up on Angie and looked wildly around the room.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked. 

“My friend Angie just said she saw Brock enter the building.”

Bucky opened his mouth then snapped it shut when they both heard keys jingling in the lock. 

“Shit!” Steve whispered again.

Bucky slapped the stuff out of Steve’s hands then gently tossed him onto his bed. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked. 

“Saving your ass,” Bucky said, “Just follow my lead.”

“Yo! Barnes! You decent?” Brock yelled as he cracked the door, “If not, cover your junk, I’m coming in.”

“He’ll see me laying here!” 

“Yeah, but he won’t ask questions about you being in here. Trust me.” 

“What about?”

“Oh yeah. Hang on.” Bucky yanked his shirt off and tossed it onto the pile of Peggy’s stuff so Brock couldn’t see. 

Steve’s heart rate picked up now that the good looking guy he’s in bed with was suddenly shirtless. This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go. Angie was downstairs waiting for him and he was suddenly lying in bed with the hottest guy he’d ever seen. 

“Barnes I’m coming in, you decent?” Brock repeated.

“Kinda busy!” Bucky called out, hoping Brock will leave.

Brock pretended he didn’t hear Bucky, “I’m sorry what?” he asked coming into the room.

Bucky looked down and mouthed 'sorry' to Steve then started kissing him passionately hoping to scare off Brock while also hiding Steve’s face. The kiss was amazing, slow drags of Bucky’s lips against Steve’s between deep open mouth kisses, Bucky fucking his tongue in and out of Steve’s mouth. Soon both of them got lost in it, forgetting what is really going on. 

“Geez Barnes, can you cool it a minute? Just let me get my shit and I’ll be out of here.” Brock said. 

Bucky pulled away from Steve in a daze, his dick half hard and he was panting. Steve didn’t look much better, his glasses are gone, his mouth was spit slick and his pupils were blown wide. Bucky wanted to keep him in his bed and never let him leave. Steve also felt dazed, he couldn’t believe his luck and desperately wanted Brock to leave so he wouldn’t get caught stealing Peggy's stuff and so he could get his mouth on the firm abs he can feel beneath his hands. 

“Actually I should go,” Steve forced himself to say, “I shouldn’t even be here.” 

Saying it out loud seemed to re-establish that truth in his head. Bucky likewise seemed to remember that fact and let Steve climb out of his bed. Mindful that Brock was still watching them despite claiming he was going to leave, Bucky tried to apologize to Steve.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry Steve.” 

“It’s not your fault Buck. I shouldn’t have come over here. We’re not dating.”

Bucky felt that comment hit him like a punch to the gut. Suddenly Bucky wanted nothing more than to date tiny, gorgeous Steve Rogers. To his left, Brock shuffled through the drawers of his dresser but it was clear he was still listening so Bucky kept up with the charade.

“No we aren’t, not anymore,” Bucky said, “But you needed your stuff.” Bucky wrapped Peggy’s things in his shirt to shield it from Brock’s eyes. 

“Right, not anymore. Thanks for letting me get my stuff.” 

They stood together awkwardly for a moment, just staring at one another. Then Steve reached for the door. 

“Well, I guess this is by then, Buck.”

“Bye Stevie.” 

Steve made his way to the door and Brock finally got a good look at Steve’s face. He looked a little different without his glasses but Brock still thought he looked familiar. 

“Have we met?” Brock asked.

“We’re not even meeting now,” Steve told him before turning and leaving. 

Behind him, Brock grumbled like he wanted to get in Steve’s face for his attitude but Bucky shut the door, allowing Steve to make his escape. If Steve wasn’t mistaken Bucky was also holding in a laugh as he did so.

Steve’s chest felt strangely tight the whole way down the hall to the elevator. Once he reached the street level, he jammed Angie’s stuff into Angie’s arms and then they started running as fast as their legs could carry them.

“What the hell happened?!” Angie yelled.

“I’ll tell you at home,” Steve promised. 

They reached the parking lot and hopped into Angie’s beat-up Honda and peeled out of the lot laughing hysterically. Steve couldn’t believe what just happened. He not only got away with breaking and entering, but he also got Peggy’s stuff back and he made out with Brock’s super hot roommate. 

Not a bad night. 

Bucky shut the door to his dorm and turned around to face his roommate who was sitting on his bed with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“What?” Bucky asked, his arms folded across his chest.

“Didn’t know you batted for both teams Barnes,” Brock teased, “Didn’t mean to break up the lovefest.”

“I just broke up with my boyfriend, you dick,” Bucky snapped, “Layoff.”

*****

Peggy was home by the time Angie and Steve arrived. She leaped up and embraced them both in turn, then let out a surprised cry of delight when Steve passed her, her things.

“Oh Steven, you absolutely brilliant daredevil!”

Steve laughed and blushed a bit as Peggy pressed a grateful kiss to his cheek.

“I hope you didn’t go through too much trouble,” she said as she led him to sit down on the sofa. 

“Nah,” Steve said, “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“What about the hot guy?” Angie teased. 

“There was a hot guy?” Peggy asked, “Also, Steven this isn’t mine.”

She passed him Bucky’s shirt and Steve resisted the urge to bring it to his face and sniff Bucky’s cologne. 

“Yeah, this is Bucky’s.”

The girls just stared at him. 

“Bucky is the hot guy. He is Brock’s roommate and he helped me get Peg’s stuff back.”

“And he gave you his shirt?” Peggy prompted.

“Is that a guys who like guys thing? Is that how you flirt?” Angie asked, clearly teasing.

“No. It was a part of our cover, so Brock couldn’t see what I was carrying when he came home early-.”

“Where are your glasses?” Peggy asked, interrupting his story.

“What?” Steve asked, belatedly realizing the last time he’d had them on was when Bucky had tossed him into his bed, “Oh my god,”

The girls just waited him out, clearly enjoying how red in the face he was getting. 

“You two are the worst,” he complained.

“Yes, yes we are. Now tell us everything.” Peggy said, grinning. 

  
  


*****

It took a little over a week for Steve to cross Bucky’s path again. He had just finished his shift at the campus library and was walking to his best friend Sam’s for a beer and video games night when he spotted a familiar hot guy standing outside the local dive bar, Hydra.

He had a couple of friends with him and Steve hesitated. He wasn’t shy per se, he just wasn’t sure how to approach a strange dude you made out with once to ask for your glasses back. 

Shaking his head at himself and yet another stupid situation he found himself in, Steve crossed the street. 

“Hey Buck,” he called out, “You got a sec?”

Bucky looked up from his phone and smiled. He had been keeping his eye out for days hoping to see Steve again. 

“Sure do, Steve. How’re you doing?”

Steve smiled and shrugged then pulled out his wallet and passed Bucky a twenty. Barnes smirked and tucked it into his jeans before, he reached into the inner pocket of his leather jacket and fished out Steve’s glasses. Nat elbowed Clint and the two crept closer to eavesdrop. It had been months since Bucky had even hinted at dating and now some adorable, pocket-sized cutie was sending him bedroom eyes on a street corner. Their night had suddenly gotten much more interesting.

“Thanks again, Bucky, and not just for returning these. Sorry if I got a little overenthusiastic.” Steve said, blushing.

Clint’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Nat grinned wolfishly. They were gonna tease Bucky mercilessly for this. 

“No problem pal. I don’t usually get that much excitement on a Thursday.,” Bucky told him, “It was a nice change of pace.” 

Steve realized that there was no way to ask Bucky out at that moment but he definitely wanted to see him again so he did what he did best, winged it.

“Well, I gotta go and don’t worry, next time I see you I’ll try to remember to return your shirt.” 

Bucky grinned and Steve mirrored it. It looked like his luck was holding out, maybe Bucky wanted to see him again just as much.

“Yeah? That’d be great,” Bucky said smiling at the idea of seeing Steve again, “ Well it was good seeing you, Stevie.” 

“You too Buck,” 

Steve crossed the street again and hustled up the block to Sam’s, a triumphant grin on his face.

Nat and Clint watched Steve leave and then immediately turned and bombarded Bucky with questions.

“Was that a sex thing?” Clint asked.

“No. What’s the matter with you?” Bucky demanded staring at his giggling friends.

“I dunno man. A guy just came up to you on the street, thanked you for something vague and a little weird. You started talking about getting excited on a Thursday and he passed you some money while promising to bring back your shirt next time. It sounds like a sex thing.” 

Bucky stared at Clint in horror for a second then turned to Nat who shrugged and shook her head. “I’m with Clint, that sounded like a sex thing.”

“It wasn’t a sex thing. I just did him a favor last week and he was thanking me for it.”

Nat raised her eyebrows at Bucky and he blushed then ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah I think they call that prostitution,” Clint said then plucked the cash from Bucky’s back pocket, “Twenty?! Bucky you’ve gotta value yourself more. You’re worth way more than twenty bucks.” 

“Oh my God! I’m not a hooker. Steve didn’t pay me for sex.” 

“Then what did he pay you for?”

The uber they’d been waiting for pulled up to the curb. “Just get in the damn car. I’ll explain when we get to my place.” Bucky snapped.

“You’d better,” Clint and Nat said together.

*****

Bucky expected it to be at least another week before he saw Steve again. Especially after he’d neglected to get his number that night outside Hydra.

“James,” Nat’d teased, “How do you expect to talk to him without any way of contacting him? I mean, really.”

He hadn’t had a good explanation for that but it turned out he didn’t need one because two nights later they were at a party thrown by Thor’s brother Loki and Bucky heard a familiar laugh coming from the next room.

Nat and Clint were currently playing two on two beer pong against some guys named Wade and Peter, so he knew he wouldn’t be missed if he snuck off to find his crush.

“I’ll be back,” Bucky said.

“Wear protection,” Nat teased.

Bucky gave her the finger and she smiled, while Clint sank two in a row. 

“Ask for more than twenty!” Clint called after him.

“Get bent, bird brain!”

Bucky strolled out of the living room and into the kitchen scanning the space for a familiar mop of blonde hair and dorky hipster glasses. Instead, he found a knockout brunette with a bold red lip and an easy smile.

“He went to the bathroom,” she said walking up to him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Bucky asked her.

“Peggy,” she said offering her hand.

“Bucky. Bucky Barnes,” he said shaking hers.

“I thought as much,” she said smiling again, “If you’re looking for Steven, he just headed off to the bathroom.”

She pointed over her shoulder towards the back of the house and he nodded moving past her to head that way. She touched him lightly on the shoulder to halt his steps for a moment.

“Thank you, by the way. I appreciate you helping Steve get my things back.”

“No problem,” Bucky said, smiling, “Any time I can help a hot guy avenge a lady and piss off a jerk is a good time to me.”

Peggy chuckled, obviously charmed. “I knew I’d like you.”

Bucky shot her another grin and a wink then headed further into the house to find Steve.

*****

Steve finally made it to the front of the line to use the bathroom and darted in quickly to take a piss. As he was washing his hands he heard sounds of a commotion outside the door and rolled his eyes. With this many people in a crowded space, it was only a matter of time before the drama unfolded. He just hoped he could get out of the bathroom safely while avoiding the worst of it. 

Turns out, he couldn’t.

Brock Rumlow was wasted and looking for a fight. He was also looking for Peggy Carter because there was no way that frosty English bitch had dumped him and he had a few words for her. Instead he found a familiar-looking runt sneaking past him from the bathroom.

“You!” he shouted, swaying on his feet, “I know where I’ve seen you before!”

“Didn’t we already have this conversation?” Steve asked.

He knew better to engage in arguments with drunks but something deep inside him just  _ couldn’t _ back away from a fight. 

“I don’t know you,” Steve continued, “And I don’t  _ want to _ . So leave me alone.”

He made to move past Brock again but the bigger man grabbed his shoulder in an iron grip. 

“Don’t you walk away from me,” he growled, “You stole my shit!”

“I didn’t steal anything! You were keeping things that don’t belong to you and I got them back. And while we’re on the subject, leave Peggy alone! She’s done with you, you psychotic freak!”

“You little-”

Brock threw a quick jab with his fist, aiming right for Steve’s face. 

Only he missed. 

And hit Bucky.

Then there was chaos.

******

“I can’t believe you fought Brock in a frat bathroom,” Steve said, holding an ice pack to Bucky’s left brow.

“Well, what was I supposed to do?” Bucky asked, “Let him punch my best guy in the face?”

“I had it under control, Buck.”

“Sure you did, Stevie.” 

Bucky had blood on his shirt (Brock’s). A tear in his super tight black jeans. (Mid thigh, super distracting) a split open eyebrow and a grin on his face. He was still the hottest guy Steve had ever seen and he was sitting on Steve’s bed letting him patch him up. 

  
  


Steve let his hand fall away and leaned in to inspect Bucky’s face. Steve really hoped he didn’t need stitches and had suggested taking him to a hospital to check but Bucky’d refused. There wasn’t any fresh bleeding so Steve applied a bandaid. Bucky watched all this with a thoughtful expression on his face. When Steve was finished playing nurse, he leaned in and kissed the blond, unable to resist. 

Steve moaned a little in the back of his throat as Bucky cupped his jaw and plundered his mouth. It was fast, messy and amazing. Then Bucky coaxed Steve to straddle his lap on the bed and things got even better. 

Tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair, Steve took control of the kiss while Bucky let his hands roam Steve’s back under his white tee. 

“Taste so sweet Buck,” Steve panted, “Wanna kiss you all over.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked. 

He reached up and gently took off Steve’s glasses so he could get a better look at those pretty blue eyes. 

“Yeah,” Steve said softly. He bent down and ran the tip of his tongue along the straining tendon in Bucky’s neck, grinning at the hot moans Bucky let out. 

“Gonna need to be more naked for that,” Bucky said. 

Steve didn’t need any more prompting. He climbed off Bucky and pulled his t-shirt over his head letting out a surprised laugh when Bucky leaned forward and nibbled at his abs. The giggles turned into groans of pleasure when Bucky slid to his knees and started unbuckling Steve’s jeans.

“Thought I was gonna take care of you,” Steve husked. 

Bucky stripped Steve down to his cherry-red boxers then sat back on his heels and grinned. 

“Oh you definitely can, sweetheart,” he said, “But if you don’t mind, I wanna take care of you first.”

Steve couldn’t possibly say no as Bucky inched down his underwear and took hold of his hard dick. 

“Shit,” Bucky whispered, “Look at you. So hard for me. So pretty, Stevie.”

Steve moaned and tried to keep his hips still as Bucky licked along his length then mouthed at the head of his cock. All that warm, wet heat felt fantastic and he clenched his jaw to keep from making too much noise. 

“Nuh-uh,” Bucky said, pulling off Steve’s cock with a wet pop, “Let me hear you, honey.”

Steve let out a long moan as Bucky sank all the way down until he was kissing Steve’s pubic bone. “So good at that Buck. Feels incredible.”

Soon they found a rhythm, Steve rolling his hips gently as Bucky squeezed his hips and let himself be used. 

Pleasure skated up and down Bucky’s spine at the sight of gorgeous Steve Rogers licking his lips and watching Bucky give him head. His eyes were wide and focused like Bucky’s mouth on his cock was the best thing he’d ever seen. 

Bucky loved sex. Loved best when he pleased his partners and the look Steve was giving him was pushing him to the edge faster than he expected it to. Soon he had to get a hand on himself. Unzipping his jeans and reaching into his underwear, Bucky pulled out his dick and gave a few eager pulls. 

Steve moaned even louder. “That’s real nice Buck. Touch yourself, baby. Wanna see you cum.”

Bucky pulled his hand off his cock and held it up to Steve’s face. The blond didn’t need any directions just wrapped his hand around Bucky’s wrist and licked his palm again and again until it was nice and slick. Bucky whimpered around Steve’s dick at the sight and soon had to take his hand back to resume jerking off. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach their respective peaks, Steve got there first with a throaty growl he tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair before rolling his hips, once, twice, and a third time before cumming down the other man’s throat. 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut tight as Steve came, enjoying the sounds his lover made and the way his prick flooded his mouth with cum. It only took a few more tugs after that for him to climax and he slid off Steve’s dick to let out a desperate cry as his orgasm crashed through him. 

When he opened his eyes, Steve was beside him on the floor breathing heavy but grinning. 

Steve reached over and smoothed the sweaty hair off Bucky’s face. 

“Did you call me your best guy, Buck?” 

“I just blew you on your bedroom floor,” Bucky said, sounding amused and fucked out. 

“No one told you to get off the bed, Pal.”

Bucky laughed and shoved Steve who toppled over and laughed too. 

“Well if I get back on it now will you join me?” Bucky asked. 

“Of course I will. Can’t let my best guy get lonely, now can I?”

“You’re not gonna let that go, are you?”

They both got off the floor and cleaned themselves up with the first thing they found. It happened to be Bucky’s t-shirt. Once they realized they both started cracking up and fell into the bed giggling and holding one another. 

“Not gonna let you go either,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

“Good.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
